Forget about me, it's what I deserve
by thatweirdalltimelowkid
Summary: Jasey is friends with the band All Time Low, but what happens when she moves away and returns five years later?
1. Chapter 1

"Alex wake up" I nudged Alex who was sleeping softly beside me, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. He stirred slightly then slowly opened his eyes, grinning at me.

"I fell asleep again didn't I?"

"Yes, you better get home"

"Oh come on five for minutes" He said laying back down, pulling me with him

"No get your butt out of bed and get home before either of our parents notice"

"They aren't stupid Jasey; I think they've figured out that I'm here"

"Whatever, go!"

"Fine" He let go of me and crawled out of bed, slipping his shirt over his head "I'll come back over later with the gang"

"You're stalling"

"You love it" he kissed me on the cheek before slipping out the window. I laughed as I watched him struggle to get over the fence into his yard.

I had known Alex since 6th grade, when he moved next door to me. From the moment we met, it was an instant friendship. As soon as I hit highschool I realised I had feelings more than friendship for him, but didn't act on them until this year.

I quickly had a shower and got dressed into a loose fitting V-neck shirt and a pair of denim shorts. It was a little bit cold outside so I slipped on one of Alex's hoodies that seem to always stay at my house. I grabbed my bag and an apple off the table, thanks to Alex I was running late. He was already waiting for me on our front step.

"How did you get ready so quick?"

"Simple, you're a girl and I'm a guy"

"Point taken"

We walked to school, talking about the usual, music, school, and parents. I always enjoyed the conversations Alex and I had together, they were so relaxed. By the time we got to school everyone was waiting. I went straight to my locker with Alex and got my books. In all of my classes I was never alone; at least one other person from the gang was there with me.

"Jasey! Alex!" We both knew that voice anywhere, it was Jack. He and Alex are best friends and together they started a band called All Time Low with Zack and Rian. But before the band we'd all been friends for ages, including Kara, Rian's girlfriend. That was our gang and we got along pretty well.

The morning went by really quick and I'm glad when the bell for lunch went. Our table was in the back corner of the cafeteria, giving us enough privacy to act like complete idiots. I wouldn't say we were the most popular group in the school, we were known as the music and art freaks that just happened to hang out with the most popular guy in school, Alex. The guys had the band, Kara had her art and I had my camera and photography. Alex and I were the first to get to the table; I sat down on his lap and pinched some of his fries while we waited for the others.

"Hey!" Jack entered the cafeteria, you could tell it was him without even looking, he was that loud. He put his tray of food on the table and started stuffing his face while I just laughed at him. Rian, Zack and Kara came shortly after, making our quiet conversation even louder.

"Hey guys does this match my outfit?" We all looked up at Jack who had rice and lettuce all over his face.

"It looks great, new trend I think" Kara told him

"Jack how are we friends" Zack said shaking his head

"You look like a retard" Alex said grabbing a handful of fries and throwing them at him. The look on Jack's face was priceless.

"Oh that's it" Jack grabbed whatever food he could find and through it at Alex, but being Jack he missed and hit Kara.

"Bitch!" she said throwing food back.

That is where it began; everyone started grabbing handfuls of food and chucking them at each other. We even got people sitting at some of the tables around us involved. We were all laughing and having a great time until the cafeteria went quiet as a teacher walked up to us.

"Who started this?" she yelled Jack stood up grinning. The teacher rolled her eyes; of course it would be the infamous Jack Barakat. "Follow me" She turned on her heel and walked off. Jack followed her, but the turned around mouthing 'fuck yeah' to us then walking out. I shook my head at his stupidity. The bell went and we all grabbed our trays, dumping our leftover food in the bin on the way out. I

"Jasey I'll see you in bio" Kara called out, I nodded in reply before making my way to my locker, Alex right behind me. We both had a spare now, my favourite part of the day.

"So where to?" he asked

"I was thinking the auditorium"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll grab my stuff and meet you there" he kissed me on the cheek then left.

I took my time grabbing my books and decided on taking my camera with me as well. It went with me everywhere, nearly every time I left the house it was around my neck. I closed my locker and made the short walk to the auditorium. I opened the double doors and walked down the aisle of steps. Alex was already on the stage with his guitar, strumming a few familiar notes I recognised as one of the songs they had been working on.

"Hey there stranger" he said leaning over the stage to kiss me "get on up here you" I put my books down and he pulled me up onto the stage next to him. We sat there in silence as I listened to him continue playing, completely mesmerised by him. I knew how to play guitar and I could sing as well, but nowhere near as good as Alex.

I sighed as I lay my head down on the stage, looking up at the lights above us. I felt like falling asleep. Alex stopped playing and lay down next to me.

"Jasey?" he said

"Yes?" I turned my head to look at him and our eyes met. He grin appeared on his face as he gently kissed me, causing butterflies in my stomach. I pulled away smiling and leant my head on his chest while he played with my hair. As cliché as it sounds, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have Alex. We lay there for what felt like hours until the bell went spoiling the moment. I groaned as Alex got up.

"Come on lazy we have to get to class"

"Do we have to?"

"Yes" he jumped off the stage as I got up and grabbed my books then sat back down on the edge with my legs hanging over.

"Lazy shit" he said as he grabbed my around the waist to help me down

"Oh you love me"

"Haha I haven't decided that yet" he said as we walked to class


	2. Chapter 2

When school was over for the day we all headed to Rian's play for the guys band prac. They had it every afternoon from 4-7 and then generally stayed for dinner at Rian's house. Kara and I didn't go to all of them, just when we felt like going. Today was one of those days. The guys all raced each other down to the basement and hooked up their instruments to the amps. Kara and I sat down on the couch and watched them rock out for the next 2 hours while partially doing homework and dancing. I loved watching them rehearse; they all put in so much enthusiasm every time. It's what they loved doing and they had a real talent for it.

"Thank you; you've been a great crowd!" Jack yelled out when they had finished. Kara and I cheered them on

"We'll see you all next year!" Alex yelled out too. Kara and I just laughed and continued clapping at their stupidity.

"So what's your name pretty lady?" Alex asked trying to flirt

"Jasey, do you reckon you could get me a backstage pass? I love your band"

"Just don't tell my girlfriend" he winked

"She won't ever have to know"

"You guys are cute!" Jack came over interrupting us

"Nice going Jack" I laughed

"Hey it's what I'm here for" Alex just rolled his eyes, but I could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"Who is staying for dinner?" Rian asked, which everyone answered yes to. When there was a free meal involved, our gang could never pass that up.

After dinner we all said our goodbyes and left, it was a school night and we didn't want to overstay our welcome at Rian's place. Zack practically had to drag Jack out the door; he was always the hardest to kick out. Once I got home, I collapsed on my bed exhausted from the day. I stripped off my clothes and put on a loose tee and basketball shorts and crawled into bed. I was almost asleep when a pair of arms wrapped around me. I recognised Alex's scent straight away.

"You need to stop doing that"

"Doing what?"

"Coming into my room quietly, and besides I want a decent sleep without having to hear you snore"

"I do not snore!" he protested

"How would you know, you're asleep" He opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"Touché" he laughed and pulled me closer "goodnight Jasey"

"Night Alex" I rested my head on his chest, closing my eyes and letting sleep overcome me.

I woke up during the night, and stared at the ceiling unable to get back to sleep for the time being. I watched as Alex tossed and turned in his sleep, sweat soaking his hair. He looked distressed but I didn't know what to do. I stroked his forehead, but it didn't work.

"Alex, Alex" I shook him awake. He woke up panting and looked at me, a frightened look on his face. "Did you have the same dream again?" He nodded, taking deep breathes to calm him down. During freshman year Alex's older brother Tom committed suicide. They were both close and Alex took it hard, even blamed it on himself. He barely spoke to anyone during that time, except me. Since then, nearly every night Alex had the same dream over and over again. He'd never told me what exactly happened in it just that it was about his brother.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'll be alright" I kissed his cheek, trying to make him feel better.

When I woke up the next morning to my alarm, Alex was already gone. I got out of bed and headed to the shower. The water was warm and refreshing, waking me up from my dazed state. I blow-dried my hair, straightened it and applied some light make up. I wasn't a big fan of make-up so I always wore just a little bit, enough to cover the blemishes and make my eyes stand out. Once I was ready I headed downstairs to grab something to eat before leaving. To my surprise Alex was in the kitchen sitting down at the table finishing off a bowl of cereal.

"Just help yourself" I said sarcastically, making myself a fruit salad with yoghurt

"Don't mind if I do" I sat across from Alex and quickly ate my food while he watched me

"Stop it, that's creepy"

"What?"

"The staring at me, I'm trying to eat"

"You love it"

I smiled and looked at him. He didn't look too good this morning. He had bags under his eyes and saddened eyes. I was going to have to keep an eye on him all day. I dumped the plate in the sink and slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my house keys off the bench. We walked to school, not really saying too much.

I was glad the morning went quick and the bell went for lunch. By the time I got to the table, everyone was already there. I sat down next to Alex and stole some of his food while he sat there pretending to be shocked.

"Everyone have a fun morning?" Rian asked

"No!" Kara and I said at the same time, getting confused looks from everyone

"We had double bio this morning" I started to explain

"And we are learning about human reproduction"

"Do you know how hard it is to try and listen to the teacher when you have this idiot sitting there laughing at everything" I pointed to Jack who burst out laughing

"I'm sorry I'm so immature!" he said

"That would have been lots of fun" Alex said

"Oh yeah, a real joy" Kara said.

"Hey guys!" Zack said finally joining us "gets what I scored us?"

"What?"

"An invite to Joel Carter's party Friday night" Joel Carter was one of the most popular guys at our school. He was a senior on the football team, but was a nice guy unlike the rest of the jerks he sits with. He was known for having some of the most legendary parties.

"Sick!"

"So everyone down with going?"

"Yes!" we all said together


	3. Chapter 3

I went over to Alex's house after school, he needed help with History and seeing how I was top of the class I thought I'd help him out.

"Mum?" Alex called out once he opened the door, there was no reply. He grinned "alright we have the house to ourselves"

"Don't get any ideas"

"I won't, come on we'll go up to my room"

I dumped my bag on the ground near his door, and sat crossed-legged on his bed while he got out his History work. He sat down beside me and we got to work. I mainly just sat there, giving him tips on what the answers were. I was mean and wasn't going to give them to him straight up. After about 2 hours he shut his textbook and lay down, pulling me down with him.

"What are you doing? You didn't finish"

"There are only a few more questions left; I'll be right by myself"

"Pfft you won't do them"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence"

"You're welcome" I smirked

"You are evil"

"Of course" I said in a 'duh' tone

Alex smiled and lent in, kissing my softly. He went to pull away, but I kissed him back more intensely. He continued to kiss me, putting his hands at my waist as I tangled my fingers in his hair. He rolled me over, so I was on top of him as we continued kissing. Alex ran put his hands up the back of my shirt and ran his hands down the side of my body, causing me to shiver. Slowly, he pulled my shirt over my head. He grinned and rolled me over in a swift motion so he was now on top of me. I pulled his shirt off and chucked it across the room.

"Alex?" We heard someone call out as the front door closed. His mum was now home. Not that Alex seemed to care as he continued to kiss my neck; no doubt I'd have a love bite there tomorrow. The door flew open causing us to jump and break apart.

"Alex…oh sorry" Alex's mum, Isobel said and shut the door. Alex rolled off me, both of us breathing heavily. I got of the bed and searched for my shirt, there was no way I wanted to walk downstairs with just a bra on.

"Looking for this" Alex grinned holding my shirt

"Yes" I reached for it, but he pulled it out of my reach "not funny"

"Hilarious"

"Give it back you perve"

"So what if I want to stare at you with no shirt on for a while" He said taking his eyes off my face to stare at my body. I lunged for my shirt and grabbed it out of his hands while he was distracted.

"Ha!" I slipped and fixed my hair

"You're no fun" he pouted

"I have to go now, it's nearly dinner time"

"Stay here?"

"Not tonight" I said kissing him and grabbing my bag

"Well I'll walk you out"

We walked down the stairs hand in hand; Isobel was in the kitchen fixing dinner. She looked up and smiled at us, I blushed at bit.

"Are you staying for dinner?" she asked

"No not tonight" I smiled

"Okay"

"I'll see you tomorrow Alex" I kissed him lightly then left.

"I'm home!" I called out to my parents

"Jasey we're in the living room, we need to speak to you" I walked into the living room to find both my parents sitting next each other and my sister Rachael on the couch opposite, looking just as confused as I was. I sat down next to her and looked at my parents.

"We have some news for the both of you, it may come as a shock" my mother began

"I have been offered a great opportunity girls, a promotion in the company" Rach and I exchanged a glance, not sure what to say, so Dad kept going. "To be the head of the branch in London"

"Wow, Dad that's great. When do you go?"

"Jasey, I won't be going alone" I stared, my jaw dropped. They couldn't.

"We are all moving to London" My mother said. I felt my heart sink, how could they.

"You can't! I won't go with you!"

"Calm down Jasey, it's not just you that is affected by this. Rachael, your mother and I are as well"

"Rachael doesn't even go into high school until next year! I'm going to be a senior next year"

"We are going Jasey and that's final"

With tears in my eyes, I ran to my room slamming the door hard behind me. I fell onto my bed and cried. I didn't want to go, I had a life here and they can't just expect me to drop everything for them. I cried for what seemed like ages, I probably looked like a mess. Silently, I crept into the bathroom, locking it behind me to clean myself up. I turned the tap on and splashed water on my face. I stared at my reflection, my face was stained with tears, my eyes were red and puffy and my hair a mess. Something caught my attention; sitting on the bench was my razor. No I couldn't, I wouldn't go back to that place. But my head was a mess and it provided relief. Without putting thought into my actions, I grabbed the razor and slid it along my wrist opening up old scars I had tried so hard to forget. Crimson red blood slid down my arm and onto the floor, I had cut too deep. I quickly washed the razor and my arm, ignoring the pain. I wrapped a bandage around my wrist and made sure the bathroom was clean before returning to my room. I slipped on a hoodie and crawled into bed, crying myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible and disappointed with myself and my parents. I got ready for school early; I wanted to avoid Alex this morning. Again I wore a long sleeved sweater, I knew it wasn't a cold day, but I had to cover up the bandage. I was glad no one from the gang was there; I didn't want to speak to any of them. I hid from them until the bell went for home room; Jack was in my home room so there was no avoiding him. I sat at the back of the room with my iPod in. An arm slipped around my shoulder and I looked up to see Jack standing over me.

"Hey "I said to him, moving his arm off my shoulder

"How are you this fine morning?" he asked

"I'm fine, just tired" I lied

"Stay off the phone to Alex then!" I laughed at this

"It wasn't another late night phone call to Alex, I just couldn't sleep"

"Okay then" he said patting my head. I was glad that he couldn't tell when I was lying; he is oblivious to half the stuff that goes on in the world.

I was glad when the bell went, Jack had talked to me the whole time in home room, but I completely zoned out. I went straight to my locker and got the books I need for my morning lessons. I skulled some of my water, it was getting hotter and wearing my sweater wasn't helping.

"Hey" Alex said leaning in to kiss me, but I turned away so he only got my cheek. He frowned a little at that. "I missed you this morning, where were you?"

"I got to school early"

"What person wants to get to school early" I just shrugged and looked down at my feet.

"Hey what's wrong?" Alex said grabbing me by the wrist, I winced in pain.

"Nothing, I'm fine" I said for the second time this morning

"Jasey, what was that?"

"What was what?" I said playing dumb

"You know exactly what" He grabbed my arm and led me away from the crowded hallways into an empty classroom.

I sat down on a desk when he'd shut the door and then turned around to face me, giving me an 'I know something's up' look.

"So are you going to tell me?"

"I don't know what you mean!"

"Yes you do" I looked down to avoid his gaze and pulled the sleeve of my sweater tight, just to make sure it was covering the bandage. I instantly regretted doing that. Alex crossed the space between us, grabbed my arms and pulled up my sleeve, revealing the bandage covering my cuts.

"Jasey, what the hell!"

"I'm sorry" my voice barely a whisper

"When did you do this?"

"Not long after I got home"

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" he looked at me with his eyes full of concern and sadness "You promised me after last time, you would tell me every time about everything"

Close to the end of freshman year, I got really depressed. I'm not sure if it was because of the stress of high school or the fact that my parents nearly split up and got a divorce and were fighting all the time, but it was the worst time of my life. I used to cut badly and wouldn't eat properly. My self-esteem was so low and I ignored everyone. I made a promise to him, after cutting so badly that I passed out in my room, to always tell him every time I cut or wanted to.

"I know, I'm sorry" a tear slid down my face

"Why?"

"I don't….I can't tell you"

"Why not! I remember when you were like this last time. You weren't yourself and refused to talk to anybody, even me. We agreed no secrets between us, _ever"_ he emphasized the last word

"I know we did Alex, but this is different"

"No it's not!"

"You don't have get angry with me!"

"I'm not, I just want to know why, and I don't want a repeat of last time"

"I'll tell you, but now….I just can't"

"I'm not falling for the excuses again! I did in freshman year and you nearly killed yourself"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe and trust me on this!"

"Because we've been through this before!"

"That has nothing to do with this!"

"It has everything to do with this!"

"Get out" I said quietly, tired of the yelling. I said it just loud enough for him to hear

"What?" he said, slightly taken aback

"You heard me, get out!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. He looked angry but also sad. He punched the doorframe hard and then left. I finally let the tears that I was holding back fall, I hated this.

I left the room not long after Alex and walked to my first class, my footsteps echoing in the now empty and silent hallway. I gave an excuse to my teacher once I got to class and sat up the back. Unfortunately for me, it was English and Alex was right beside me. I ignored him for the whole lesson, but I could feel him watching me. A piece of paper flew onto my desk, I recognised Alex's familiar and flicked it off onto the floor. I heard him sigh beside me, but I couldn't look at him.

The morning flew by really quickly and I was glad it was finally lunch. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep I had last night and arguing with Alex, the school work wasn't doing wonders either. I walked into the cafeteria, everyone else was already there at the table, laughing and having a good time. They all looked at me and called me over, except for Alex who kept his head down. I grabbed my food and practically ran out to the auditorium. I couldn't deal with them, especially Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I took seat up the front. I just sat there, staring up at the stage. Not long after I heard the door open, but I didn't turn around to see who it was.

"Hey" Kara said sitting down beside me

"Hi"

"I'm here too!" Jack said jumping over the seats to sit on my lap, I smiled weakly at him

"Hey Jack"

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I did it again" I heard her let out a sympathetic sigh as I stared at the stage once again. That was kind of like our codeword for every time I cut.

"Is this why you and Alex are fighting?"

"Yes, I lied to him but he saw anyway"

"I'll talk to him later" Jack said, hugging me. I was glad that he knew everything too

"Thank you Jack"

"How bad is it?"

"Kind of bad, I get why Alex reacted the way he did, but he didn't have to be so harsh about it"

"He doesn't think about things out very well"

"I know"

Kara and Jack both stayed with me until the bell. I was glad my afternoon classes didn't have Alex in them. I was glad the afternoon didn't drag on like this morning. I managed to avoid Alex for the rest of the day, only passing him once in the hallway. I was still angry at him for he had said to me earlier and that wasn't going to go away for a little bit. Jack and Kara both tried to make me feel better, but it didn't work.

I got home that afternoon to find my parents already putting some of the stuff from the lounge and dining rooms in boxes. I sighed and went straight up to my room; they were dead set serious about leaving Baltimore. I didn't want to leave. My life was here, not in London miles away. I needed to sort this out with my parents.

"Mum, dad can I talk to you" I said walking into the lounge room

"Sure sweetie" mum smiled sweetly at me

"I….I don't want to go with you to London" my dad sighed

"Jasey you aren't the only one affected by this who doesn't want to go either, your sister is just as much as you"

"She doesn't even go into high school until next year, I'm meant to graduate with my friends next year!"

"We are all going, this is a great opportunity for your father and we have to support him. It will be a fresh start for all of us"

"I'll stay here with Kara or even….Alex"

"No, you aren't their responsibility, you are moving to London and that's final" Dad said, raising his voice.

"Are you still coming to the party tonight?" Kara asked me in bio

"I guess so, I could use the distraction"

"Alex is still going" Kara said answering my unanswered question

"Oh"

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"I…I don't know, should I after how he spoke to me?"

"I think you should"

"Okay, I will"

Friday at school was a blur, stressful and tiring. I just wanted it to end. I didn't sit with everyone again at lunch; I hid away in the auditorium.

"Jasey" I turned around in my seat, to see Alex standing at the door

"Go away Alex"

"Can we talk?"

"Later, please just leave" He nodded sadly and left, slamming the door shut behind him

"Wear this one?" Kara said pulling out a blue dress from my closet. We were at my house getting ready for the party now. I shook my head at her choice

"No definitely not" I jumped up off my bed and looked for some clothes. I pulled out my blink – 182 singlet, a pair of denim shorts and ripped tights to wear underneath. Kara frowned at my decision.

"You can wear the dress" I told her

"Yay!"

We both did our hair and make-up by 6:30pm and headed to the party to meet up with the guys. By the time we got there, the party was in full swing. Kara spent the night with Rian and both Jack and Zack managed to find some friends to chill with. I just wandered around, mingling with a few other people I knew from school.

"Jasey!" Jack came up behind me, giving me a massive hug

"Jack! You're drunk"

"Nailed it!" I laughed

"See that blonde over there?" I pointed to a girl sitting by herself

"Yeah?"

"She's totally into you"

"You think so?"

"Yes Jack"

"Alright!" He left me and went over to her

I laughed and went into the kitchen to get another drink, this time grabbing myself a soda. I'd had a drink before, and I didn't really feel like drinking a lot tonight.

"Hey baby" someone whispered in my ear, as they wrapped their arms around my waist from behind

"Let go of me" I said to the guy, who I didn't even know. He was clearly drunk.

"You're hot" he backed me into the bench and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was a blend of cigarettes and alcohol. I tried to push him off me, but he was stronger than me.

"Stop!" I struggled against his grip, but he grabbed me tighter

"Leave me girlfriend alone!" Alex shoved the guy off me and led me outside to the pool area

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you"

"I'm sorry he said"

"I know, I have to talk to you" I said looking into his eyes "away from everyone"

"Come on, I know a place" he grabbed me by the wrist and lead away from the hype of the party scene to the tree house at the back. I climbed up first, with him right behind me.

"So what's so important?" he asked once we had sat down, our legs dangling over the edge.

"Alex I…" I trailed off; it was so hard to tell him and I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Hey don't cry, everything's going to be okay" he wiped away the tears that continued to fall and entwined my hand with his. I took a deep breath and continued.

"No Alex, everything's not going to be okay" I pulled my hand out of his grasp and turned away from him, it was too painful to look him in the eye. "I'm moving to England with my parents" I finally said.

"You're what?" he said. I turned to look at him, hurt and confusion was written all over his face.

"You don't have to go, stay with me at my house!" he shouted

"Alex I'm sorry" He shook his head and then climbed down from the tree house; I knew he was angry so I followed him.

"Please Alex wait!" I pleaded, the tears now streaming down my face. He just kept walking towards the house, not looking back at me.


	6. Chapter 6

sat on the grass in a heap of tears. I didn't want to move away and have to leave my friends, but of all the people I thought Alex would understand the most.

"Jasey!" Jack called out coming over to me, followed by the rest of the gang. They all shared the same confused and worried look. All they had seen was Alex walk away and me trying to follow him, crying my eyes out.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

"Did you guys have a fight?"

They all threw a bunch of questions at me, but I shook my head at all of them.

"Jasey tell us what's wrong?" Kara said soothingly

"I'm moving to England" They all gasped, clearly shocked and now understanding why Alex reacted the way he did.

"For good?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack, for good"

"When do you leave?" Rian asked

"I leave next week" I said softly

For a few moments, no one said anything. All of them were still taking in what I had just told them. That I was leaving and the gang would be down one member. All of us were family to each other and one person leaving, it wouldn't be the same.

"Don't worry about Alex" Zack finally spoke up "He'll come 'round, he just needs time to cool off"

"Come on sweetie, let's get you home" Kara helped me off the ground and we all made our way to Zack's van.

Kara asked me if I wanted her to stay, but I told her I was alright. I only wanted one person right now, but he was angry at me. I unlocked the front door and waved good bye to everyone as they drove away. I quietly climbed the stairs to my room, careful not to wake my parents. I quickly got changed and then turned the light off as I slipped under the covers. I hated my parents for doing this to me, tearing my world apart.

* * *

><p>"Ow! Why is your window so small?" I recognised the familiar voice of Alex I turned over just in time to see him hit his head and fall to the ground, he was clearly drunk<p>

"Jasey" he slurred staggering to my bed and collapsing at the end of my feet.

"Alex, how much did you drink tonight? Last time I saw you, you were only a little tipsy"

"I'm sorry" he tried to get up, but was to drunk

"You are staying down that end of the bed"

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No I'm not; I just didn't expect you to react like that"

"I'm sorry" he said again

"We'll talk about this tomorrow when you aren't drunk"

"Night"

"Goodnight Alex"

I woke up the next morning with Alex's arms wrapped around me, I smiled. That boy never listens to anybody. I got out of bed, carefully trying not to wake him and had a quick shower. Alex was still asleep when I returned, a peaceful look on his face. I crawled over to him and kissed his cheek before getting up and doing my hair.

"What time is it?" Alex groaned

"Almost 10" he groaned again, shutting his eyes

"Bad headache?"

"You have no idea"

"Well next time don't drink so much, there is some painkillers in the bathroom cabinet"

I got up to get him the painkillers, but heard him mumble "I had a reason too" under his breath.

"Here" I said chucking the packet to him and giving him some water. He took two and skulled the rest of the water.

"Come here" he said grabbing me by the waist closer to him. I lay down, resting my head on his chest as he played with my hair.

"Did I tell you I was sorry?" he said

"Once or twice last night"

"Well I mean it okay"

"I know, I believe you"

"Is there anyway your parents would let you stay here? With someone else perhaps?"

I sighed "I've already tried, they won't budge"

"Well it sucks"

"Yeah"

"Alex!" Jack said barging through the front door, Alex and I had since ventured down the stairs to the kitchen

"Jack what the fuck I have a hangover"

"Oh sorry man"

"What do you want?"

"Jasey told me you were here, so I came to see how you were after last night"

"What a true friend you are"

"Of course! Is everything okay between you two?" Jack asked quizzically

"Yes Jack everything is fine, he managed to get his drunken ass into my room last night to apologise"

"Hey!" Alex said

"What? It's true" Alex frowned at me, only making Jack and I laugh harder

"You guys are mean to me"

"Duh!" Jack and I both said at the same time, I smiled and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"Can we go do something now?" Jack whined

"Sure, go round up everyone else and let's head down to the beach!"

"Alright!" Jack and Alex both said

The rest of the gang showed up to my house, dressed in their swimsuits and towels in hand. We all piled into Zack's van ready for the 2 hour drive to the beach. The stereo was cranked up and Jack was the entertainment for most of the drive. I zoned out and stared out the window with Alex leaning on my shoulder still hungover, watching the scenery change. It as a beautiful, clear sunny day and the beach was packed with people all eager to get in the crystal clear water.

"Surfs up!" Jack shouted jumping out of the van as soon as we pulled up and bolted for the water.

"Come back and help set up you idiot!" Zack shouted behind him while shaking his head. We all laughed as Jack tripped over on the sand as he ran for the water and made our way down to find a spot to put our stuff. I lay down my towel and dumped my bag on top and quickly slipped off my dress to reveal my bikini underneath. Alex whistled at me but I flipped him off.

"Catch me if you can Gaskarth!" I said running from him towards the water

"You're on Summers" I was nearly at the water when he wrapped his arms around me and put me over his shoulder, carrying me the rest of the way and dumping me in the water. I resurface to see him laughing at me

"No fair"

"I don't play fair"

"Neither do I" I jumped on him and pushed him under the water as payback. When he came back up I laughed. His hair was sticking to his face and was completely flat.

"Alright I may have deserved that one"

"You think?"

* * *

><p><strong>I will be updating more now that I've finished school for the year! so keeps your eyes open <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

We stayed at the beach until the sun was almost setting and it was only our group running around like complete idiots, we were most likely responsible for clearing the beach that or Jack was. This was one of those moments you wanted to take a picture of and never have it end. I pulled on my thin sweater as the wind started picking up causing me to shiver. Alex sat down beside me and I leant on his shoulder.

"Are we leaving yet?" I asked him

"As soon as the others pack up their stuff then yeah" he paused "and when someone can contain Jack" we both looked at Jack who was running up and down the beach with no shirt on with Zack right behind him.

Finally the van was all packed up and Zack managed to drag Jack back up the hill we all piled in and left the beach. I sighed and leant on Alex, I had one more week left and it was going to go so fast. The drive back was silent, everyone was exhausted from the day we'd just had. I closed my eyes and let my mind

* * *

><p>"Jasey get your lazy bum up, we're home" Alex said nudging my shoulder, I must have fallen asleep not long after leaving. I groaned as I felt Alex wrap his arms around me and pick me up. I didn't object and laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me inside, setting me down on the couch.<p>

"Where are you going?" I asked him sitting up

"Home if that's alright with you. You're exhausted and I'll only keep you awake"

"Fine, are you going to come around later?"

"Maybe" he grinned as he left

I lay back down on the couch, I was tired but my mind was keeping me awake. Every time I wanted to sleep I couldn't stop thinking about the next week and weeks to follow. Maybe if I ran away until my family had left for London I'd get to stay with Alex and graduate with my friends, but that was never going to happen. I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

"Jasey, sweetie we're home"

"I'm in the lounge room" I heard footsteps and then my mum was standing right infront of me

"Sweetie we have something for you, it's in the kitchen" confused I got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. My dad was sitting at the table which was filled with shopping bags.

"The ones near your dad are all for you" curiosity got the better of me and I took a peek into the first bag. I pulled out the box that was inside of it and opened it, inside was a brand new phone.

"What's all this for?"

"For you and your sister, we thought you'd like some new stuff to take with"

"You're bribing us"

"No we aren't"

"Yes you are! I don't need any of this yet you went out and go it anyway thinking it would persuade me to go, I don't want to go to England!"

"Jasey you are being ungrateful, apologise to your mother" my dad spoke up  
>"no! Can't you see that I don't want to go"<p>

"Sweetie…" my mum began but I cut her off

"Don't you sweetie me you bitch, both of you can go to hell" I ran out the front door, slamming it, before either of them could say anything.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and pulled my hoodie closer to my neck, it was dark and the only source of light was the dim street lights. It was getting late but I didn't care, I just need to get away. Eventually, getting sick of walking, I sat down on the swings at the park a couple of blocks from my house staring at the ground. I was so mixed up in my thoughts I didn't even hear someone sit in the swing next to me until I looked up.

"Everyone is out looking for you Jasey, your parents are worried" Alex said

"How'd you find me?"

"Your mum came over to our place to ask if you were there, so we said we'd help look for you and I know you'd come here from the amount of times we spent here"

"Oh" was all I could say

"Come on let's get you home"

"No I'm stay here"

"Jasey it's freezing, you don't want to be sick on your last week here" I didn't say anything, just let his words sink in, he seemed to notice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that"

"You know what I don't care, it's my last week here and I'm never going to see any of you again, we'll lose contact and then move on!" I got up from the swing and backed away from Alex "and then eventually we'll forget every memory we ever shared"

"Jasey you don't know that"

"Yes I do, it happens all the time!"

"We can worry about that when it comes" he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug "come on let's get you home"

"No I don't want to go home just yet"

"I'll tell your parents that you are fine and you can stay the night at mine"

Alex and I were both silent on the walk back to his house, I wasn't in the mood to talk and I could he didn't know what to say to me. I lay down on his bed and listened to the short conversation he had with my mum. The bed sagged slightly beside me as Alex lay down next to me.

"Things are going to change, whether we like it or not"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't be a fool Alex, long distance doesn't work"

"We will keep in touch"

"But for how long? A month at the max, we'll just be so busy we won't have time to call, text or even email each other and not to mention the time difference"

Alex didn't say anything just continued to stare at nothing, I sighed and rolled over so my back was facing him. This whole situation was absolute bullshit.

"I'm sorry" I said through the darkness

"Me too"

"I promise I won't be a total bitch this week" I hear him laugh at that

"I'll hold you to that"

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, sappy and long awaited I know. I'm sorry for the lack of updates but I promise in the next few it will get better so just bear with me<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Monday morning came far too soon, this was my last week in Baltimore and I didn't want it to end. I ignored the stares I got when I walked through the crowded hallways at school and went to my locker.

"Well some body's the centre of attention" Kara said joining me

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Gossip, it's what keeps this school going"

"I'm moving to another country, not joining a covenant"

"You might as well be"

"Sometimes I don't understand the rumour mill" I paused to think for a second "who told everyone?"

"Who do you think?"

"Jack" we both said at the same time

"Someone needs to keep that boy on a leash"

"Speak of the devil"

"Jasey!" he came running over to us attracting even more attention and scooped me up into my arms "I'm sorry I was talking to Sophie Berry and it sort of slipped out"

"And she is the biggest gossiper out, its fine Jack put please put me down I can't breathe"

"My bad"

I was glad lunch came quickly, I was sick of explaining to everyone in my classes why and when I was leaving as well as answering all of their questions. It was going to be a long week. I put all of those thoughts to the back of my mind and put on a smile as I sat down with everyone. They all stopped talking to each other and smiled back.

"What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing" Jack said a little too quickly

"Band practice" Rian said

"Skateboarding" Zack said

"You guys are all so convincing"

"We try to be" Alex smirked

"You better not be planning anything"

"Honest to god we aren't" Kara said

I got home to find boxes filling the hallway and my mum talking intensely to someone on the phone, most likely a removalist or someone similar. On the weekend my parents had packed up most of the house and the furniture would follow, my aunt would be packing it up and selling it as our new house is fully furnished.

"Hey sweetie how was school?" mum asked as a sat down in the kitchen

"It was alright, but by the end of the day I was sick of the questions and looks from everyone"

"Oh it can't be that bad"

"Trust me, it is"

"Well in a few more days it will all be over and we will be having a fresh start"

"Clearly you went to high school a million years ago because it's worse when you are the new kid" I grabbed my bag and went straight up to my room.

The week dragged on as I tried to make the most of it, the gang helping me with that too. After school each afternoon we would make plans to do something, visiting our favourite spots in the city. It was fun and it easily took my mind of what was to come.

I woke up Friday in a mixed mood; it was my last day of school and full day in Baltimore. I quickly changed and went downstairs to find Alex waiting for me downstairs.

"Well isn't this a surprise"

"Come on" he took my hand and dragged me out the front door before I could object

"Where are we going?" I asked once he had started driving

"It's a secret"

"Well you're no fun"

"I'm not bragging, but actually I am"

"Pfft whatever Mr Ego"

-x-

"This is nice, thank you" I said to Alex. We were sitting on the hood of his car parked in the perfect spot looking out onto The Point eating breakfast Alex had brought with him.

"You're welcome, although you should probably thank my mum for the muffins"

"The truth comes out, he was lying all along"

"No just taking credit for someone else's work"

"My last full day in Baltimore and I have to go to school what a waste of a day"

"As corny as it sounds, you get to spend it with us" I turned away from he and gazed out at the water. The day slowly coming to life as everyone began their days' worth of work.

"I'm gonna miss this place so much"

Alex fake coughed "and the people"

"Only a little bit though" I teased

"That hurt Jasey that really hurt"

"I'm sure you'll get over it"

We sat there for a little bit longer but then had to pack up and leave or we'd be late for school, on my last day I don't think it would sit well with my teachers or even my parents. I was bombarded the second I walked through the gate. Everyone knew by now I was leaving, but I didn't expect it to be like this. People I didn't even know or even talk to were coming up to me and wishing me all the best. I even got some presents and chocolates from a few girls in my grade.

"Wow Jasey you're famous" Alex laughed

"Hardly"

"JASEEEEY!" I whipped around to see Jack running straight for me, a second later his body collided with mine and we almost fell to the ground as he pulled me into a tight bear hug

"Can't breathe" I managed to say through the hug

"My bad" he said letting go of me

"For a lanky guy you sure know how to squeeze the life from someone

"I'm like Batman, full of surprises"

"You wish"

I managed to survive the morning classes; the amount of attention I was getting was crazy. I wasn't really a popular person, although quite a few people knew who I was but this was ridiculous after all I was only moving away, not dying. It wasn't until I met up with the gang after my 3rd class and walked with them to the auditorium for assembly, the worst part about Fridays. As usual we sat up the back and didn't listen to anything the principal had to say, although something he did say caught my attention.

"…and I'd also like to say farewell to Jasey-Rae Summers whose last day is today as she is moving to England, good luck Jasey" all eyes turned to me, I felt like sinking into my chair and disappearing for a lifetime. Eventually the spotlight was taken from me as he wrapped things up.

"Excuse me VIP, very important person, coming through" Jack said dragging me from assembly to the cafeteria as my body guard putting on a fake accent of some sort.

"Thanks Jack but I can look after myself"

"I'm actually jealous of the amount of attention you are getting from everyone" Kara said joining us at the table followed by Alex who kissed me then wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Not in front of the children!" Jack said covering Zack's eyes who proceeded to punch Jack in the arm.

"You're one to talk" Zack grinned

"Ow! That hurt man"

"Ha! you'll live"

I zoned out of the conversation that everyone seemed to be involved in, I was trying to make an effort for my last day but it was hard. My mind wandered to what it would be like at my new school, I was going to be the 'new kid' who is American too. It was going to be awkward and weird and I could tell my first day won't be pleasant.

"Earth to Jasey" Rian waved his hand infront of my face to get my attention

"What?"

"We are all going to Alex's tonight for your last night here, you in? We do kind of need the guest of honour" Kara said

"no sorry I have some other friends who are heaps cooler than you guys to hang out with" I watched as their faces fell and I burst out laughing "oh my god guys I was joking of course I'm in! It's not like I have anything better to do"

"Good you had me for a second then" Jack laughed

"Let's make it a night to remember" Alex said

* * *

><p><strong>I'm really terrible at updating aren't I? I really like what I've got in store for this! thanks for reading<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The last bell finally rang signally the end of the week and for me my last day at this school. I cried a little bit as I said goodbye to everyone, but I knew that was going to happen, my tear ducts hate me. The plan for the rest of the day was for Alex to spend the afternoon at mine while everyone else did their own thing and then we would be going over to his house for the night with the rest of the gang.

"How does it feel to be finally done with that school?" Alex asked me as we dipped our feet in the cold pool.

"I haven't quite decided if it's a good or bad thing yet"

"Well I'm jealous, I hate it there. While you are off at your new fancy British school I'm stuck at this shitty one"

"Hey it doesn't mean I'm done with school altogether, I now have to be the new kid for ages!"

"Sucks to be you"

"Well regardless I'm still excited, kind of"

"We'll keep in touch as best –" I cut him off by putting my finger to his lips; he gave me a confused look.

"It's my last night here; let's not talk about that kind of stuff"

"Okay, let's watch a movie then"

"Batman!" we both said together

My parents were out finalising the last minute details of our move, so we had the house to ourselves. We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and making out on the couch, as cheesy as it sounds. At about 6pm Alex disappeared upstairs and came back dressed in jeans and a new shirt.

"Here put this on" he through a floral dress at me that I never wore

"Why?"

"I can't tell you, but you never wear dresses so put it on and get ready" he ordered

"Yes sir!" I said getting up to go to my room

"Don't I get to see?" he grinned. I turned around to face him and slid one strap of my singlet off my shoulder while smirking.

"And that's all you are getting"

"Tease"

I re-did my hair and make-up as I had a feeling we were going out somewhere but Alex refused to give the slightest hint as to where. He told me that we needed to make a short pit-stop at his place first. We crossed the lawn between our houses and I waited quietly while Alex unlocked the door, his parents obviously weren't home either.

"Don't scream" he said opening the door "or hit me"

"What do –" I was cut off by the lights turning on and what looked like most of our grade yelling 'surprise!'

"I knew you were planning something!" I said hitting Alex on the arm

"Hey! I said don't hit me"

"I'm sorry Jasey I couldn't resist" Kara said coming up and giving me a hug

"I forgive you"

"Alright let's get this party started!" Jack shouted as I finished hugging the rest of the gang and a few other people. The music was cranked up and the kitchen became pretty much a bar.

I didn't care about the next morning; I was good at dealing with hangovers. Tonight was my night and I was gonna let my hair down and enjoy it. Even though there were heaps of people here, I still spent most of the night with the gang. By 1am the party started to die down as people began to leave or some just crash where they fell, mostly in the kitchen and lounge room. I wasn't completely wasted, but I was pretty drunk.

"Alex there you are!" I slurred wrapping my arms around him and nearly causing the both of us to fall over.

"Wow I don't think I've ever seen you this drunk"

"What are you talking about? I'm fine" I let go of him and tried to grab another drink but fell on my ass

"Yeah right, real fine" Alex helped me off the ground while I just started laughing "come on everyone else has crashed so let's go get some sleep"

"You're gonna have to carry me or I'm staying right here"

"Well I wouldn't trust you going up the stairs anyway" he picked me up bridal style and carried me up to his room it would have been somewhat romantic if he hadn't dropped me on his bed.

"Right I need to get out of this dress, turn around you"

Alex turned around while I got up off the bed to try and take my dress off. Being drunk meant I didn't have the greatest coordination and I couldn't get the zip undone, after a few tries I gave up. "Can you please help me with the zip?" I shivered as Alex touched my shoulder to move my hair out of the way.

I felt him undo the zip and I turned around to face him. Slowly I slid the straps off my shoulders and let the dress fall to the ground. Alex grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck while his fell comfortably around me waist. I backed up a little and fell back onto his bed, pulling him with me. As he trailed kisses up and down my neck I tugged willingly at the hem of his shirt trying to give him the hint. He seemed to get it and let me slide it over his head. He had a sly grin on his face as I tossed his shirt across the room and looked at my almost bare body. I kissed him again as he moved his hands went behind my back unclasping my bra. Feeling slightly self-conscious I covered my face with my hands, smiling out of embarrassment. It was the first time I had ever been this naked infront of a guy and I didn't know how to feel.

"Why are you covering your face?" Alex asked. I slowly removed my hands and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know, self-consciousness I think" I knew he wasn't a virgin and he knew I still was yet I didn't want to say something along those lines out loud.

"You're beautiful now get over yourself" I laughed and tangled my fingers in his hair while kissing as he ran his hand down the length of my body stopping at the top of my underwear.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" I breathed

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kind of terrible at writing scenes like that so I just kind of always end it like that. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter ready either tomorrow or Monday<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

I groaned as I woke up later that morning when the sun was finally up. Alex was right when he said I'd never drank this much and boy did I regret it now especially when I had an almost 8 hour flight ahead of me. I sat up and looked around the room, our clothes were scattered all over the floor. Trying not to wake Alex up I got out of bed and put my clothes back on, as well as hoodie of Alex's because it was cold this morning and my dress wasn't going to do me justice.

"No fair you put your clothes back on" Alex said groggily

"Normal people don't walk around with any clothes on"

"It'd be more fun if they did"

I rolled my eyes at him "come on you lazy shit put some clothes on and let's go assess the damage"

Cleaning up after a house party is not a fun job, but Alex's place didn't actually look that bad considering the amount of people we had here. We found the others all in the kitchen looking like shit and barely saying anything. I sat down next to Kara and took her glass of orange juice from her.

"Nice sex hair" Jack said casually, I almost choked on my drink and could feel my cheeks starting to go bright red. Jack looked at Alex and then back at me then grinned. "I was actually joking but nice one guys" If there was a time to die from embarrassment now was it, I groaned and put my head on the table.

"You didn't?" Kara exclaimed "oh my god you did! Girl talk now" I got dragged away from the kitchen and the boys to the hallway. No doubt Alex would be doing the exact same thing with the guys.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Tell me"

"Okay so we had sex"

"Yay my little Jasey is growing up, did it hurt?"

"Not one bit"

"Lucky bitch I didn't want to walk for a freaking week after I did it for the first time"

"Alright enough I don't want to talk about it anymore"

"Fine, end of conversation but I doubt Jack will drop it"

We returned to the kitchen to find the guys in a very heated discussion that instantly broke up as we entered the room again. Kara and I just shook our heads and started making breakfast for everyone. Although everyone now knew what we'd done I still couldn't help but smile and be in a really good mood. I left Alex's after we'd cleaned up the house a bit and finally went home. Our flight was at 2pm but we had to be at the airport at least an hour beforehand that left about another 2 hours until we had to leave.

-x-

I've never been good at goodbyes so moving away was not helping my cause one bit. We all must have look funny walking into the airport, my family and then the gang. We waited in the food court until it was finally time for us to go to the customs area and then eventually board our plane.

"Well shit now I really do have to say goodbye to all of you"

"I'm going to miss you guys so much" I said hugging both Rian and Zack. I then moved on to Jack who gave me another bear hug almost knocking the air from me.

"I'm going to be the only girl now!" Kara said pulling me into a hug as she started crying

"Look now you've made me start crying"

"Don't leave me with those idiots"

"You'll survive trust me" finally I moved onto Alex. Straight away he pulled me into a tight hug. For a moment we didn't say anything just stood there in our embrace until we broke apart and he kissed me.

"I'm gonna miss you" I said

"I'm going to miss you too, you have no idea"

"We'll keep in touch, I promise"

"You bet"

"Jasey we have to go" My mum said

"Bye Alex, bye everyone" I picked up my bag and with one final look at everyone left with my parents and Rachael. Once we were aboard the plane I looked out the window to try and catch a glimpse of everyone as we took off. This was it; I was finally leaving Baltimore and everything else behind.

-x-

For the first few months of living in London I kept in touch with the gang back in Baltimore but as time went on our friendships started slipping away. I would call or text Alex everyday as well as the others but then we stopped calling each other altogether and we were barely texting or emailing each other once a week.

In my first week of school I met by my best friend Paige, a wild and energetic girl with her bright red hair and stand out blue eyes. Our personalities instantly clicked and since then we spent every single day together. I found out that she was interested in becoming a journalist so together we were a great team with my camera and her writing. It wasn't until about half way through our senior did I realise that I had officially moved on from my old life. Paige and I were having a sleepover and she was rampaging through my room.

"Hey what's this?" she said stepping out of my wardrobe holding a photo frame "he's pretty hot"

"That's just nothing, it doesn't mean anything to me" I took the frame from her and put it right at the top of my wardrobe. I didn't regret what I had said and the sad thing was, I never did. Friendships fade and with time so do the memories.

* * *

><p><strong>oh look two chapters in one night, although this one is short because it's really just a filler. Good stuff soon!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

"Checking out for the last time Jasey?" the building receptionist Hayley asked

"Sure am, my last photos will be in this week's edition"

"Well, have fun in New York"

"Thanks I will"

I picked up my bag and left the building juggling flowers and everything else I was carrying. The brisk London weather hit me as soon as I stepped onto the busy street outside. I flagged down a taxi and told the driver the address of the apartment I shared with Paige.

Both Paige and I worked for Kerrang! magazine, I was a photographer and she was a writer. Despite the fact that we went to different universities we still both managed to get a job in the same place. We both worked well together and were put together on most of our projects. We got to go to so many concerts and events not only to get photos of and review but also free ones from the magazine. But in the next few days we would be saying Au Revoir to England and hello New York! It was a spur of the moment decision a few months ago, but we both stuck to the idea.

Once we had settled in and recovered from jet lag we would be starting at AP – Alternative Press magazine. Our editor put in a good word for the both of us and a few weeks ago we officially got hired. Then it became a matter of searching for a suitable apartment and other details of moving over there. I was excited to be returning to America and Paige was just excited to travel outside of the UK.

I paid for my trip and thanked the driver before getting out and dashing for the lobby of our apartment in the now pouring down rain. The constant rain was something I was definitely _not_ going to miss about England.

"The sooner we leave the better, I am so over this rain" I said opening the door and dumping my stuff on the kitchen bench.

"You've lived here for 5 years, when you've lived here for the same amount I have then you have the right to complain"

"Still I hate it"

"Join the very large club"

"Your sarcasm is killing me"

"excellent" her eyes lit up when she finally noticed the flowers and all the other small gifts I'd received from others in the office "who are the flowers from?"

"Riley"

"Oh poor guy he must be devastated that you are moving"

"Come on we never dated"

"No, I wouldn't consider having a few casual one night stands dating either, but any fool could tell he has feelings for you"

"He'll get over it"

"Jasey- Rae Summers you are so compassionate towards other people's feelings"

"Oh come on we only ever had a fling!"

"Such a shame though because he's actually good looking"

"There are going to be plenty of American guys!"

"And I can woo them with my accent!"

"Oh get over yourself"

-x-

"Good bye London! I'll be back when you decide to get better weather!" Paige shouted out in the very busy London airport, earning herself a few looks and laughs.

We had packed everything up in the last few weeks into boxes and with the help of our families managed to dismantle the furniture to be sent to our apartment a day ahead of so it would be already once we arrived. Paige was always an excited person but today she was over excited, the last time she was like this was when she lost her virginity to the hottest non jerk guy at our school. I slept most of the flight, exhausted for no good reason while Paige mainly watched friends and did some sketching in her art book. As soon as we stepped off the plane I felt relieved but just so glad to be home in America.

"Now you're in New York!" Paige began singing Empire State of Mind once we had cleared customs and were making our way to get a cab. After spinning around a few times while grinning widely she returned to my side and opened the boot of the nearest cab for me. You never would have picked her as a 22 year old. As we drove through the streets of New York we both looked out the windows in awe. If you don't live in New York, every time you visit the city you still can't help being amazed each time. My parents took Rachael and I on road trips here a few times as kids, it was one of my favourite places in the world. After picking up the keys from reception, the excitement was almost bubbling over as I unlocked the door to our new apartment

"Oh my god" we both said at the same time

The apartment was a 2 bedroom white wash walled and light brown polished wood floors with a very open living area that lead to the marble bench top kitchen. The view was fantastic and according to Paige, so was the size of the wardrobes in each room. We would be sharing the bathroom again, but we were pretty used to that by now.

"I call dibs on the room closest to the bathroom!" Paige yelled from down the hallway I just laughed and dumped my suitcase in the other one. The moving company had placed all our furniture from our old place in the new apartment so it was a matter of sorting it all out into how we wanted it to look.

"This place is perfect Jasey I'm so glad we found it!"

"I just can't wait to get out into the city and get our first assignment"

"Well_ I _can't wait to pick up some hot American boy"

"Glad to know one of us has their priorities straight"

"Jasey we are in New York, other than Paris it's the place where all the single girls come to find love"

"That's what you came here for?"

"Well no but there is no harm in looking"

"I will never understand you fully"

"No one ever will"

"Right now we are in New York and have the day to do nothing, let's go shopping!"

"But Paige we have to fix the apartment"

"Shopping now, furniture later now come on!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm updating more now, yay! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Within 2 days Paige and I had settled into our new apartment. We'd moved all the furniture around and from our little shopping trip managed to fill our wardrobes full to almost breaking point. Today we were finally heading into the AP office to fill out some paperwork and talk to the editor about our first job there.

Walking through the streets of New York was much worse than London, everyone looked tired and grumpy with no time to spare at all dressed in black or grey boring clothes. Then there was me and Paige with our bright coloured clothing and taking all the time in the world as we took in our surroundings. We nearly got lost on the way to the office, having to take the subway to get there.

"This is it!" Paige said stopping causing me to crash into her, we checked in as visitors at reception and took the elevator to the 22nd floor. The assistant there told us to go right into the editor's office once we got there.

"Good morning girls, it's nice to meet you. I'm Chris Harris"

"Pleasure, I'm Paige and this is Jasey" she said

"Please take a seat" he gestured to the two seats infront of his desk "I trust that your flight went well and you are all settled in?"

"Yes everything is going great so far" I told him

"Excellent, now I'll get you to sign all the paperwork before you leave put first I'd like to discuss with you your first assignment"

"Of course" Paige said

"Now it's not every day we get such a fine team like yourselves starting here so we have a really special assignment"

Chris explained to us that for this month's issue a band called All Time Low would be on the cover and the main article on the lead up to their new album coming out soon. We would be attending there concert in New York tomorrow where Paige would do a short backstage interview and I would get some awesome live photos. Then the following week they would be coming into the office for the cover photo shoot were I would be assisting another photographer. For our first assignment it was a pretty good one.

"It sounds awesome thank you so much" I said

"We won't let you down" Paige said

"good, now if you just go see my assistant Isabelle she will give you all the paper work you need to fill out" We stood up and each shook his hand before exiting his office to fill out everything.

Shortly after we left the office both of us in really happy moods at what just happened. We must be damn good to score a gig like that for our first one. No doubt Paige would have to do a whole heap of research tonight on the band while I made sure all my equipment was working fine for the concert.

"Did you know they got signed in their senior year of high school?" Paige was sitting on the couch with her glasses on and MacBook balancing on her lap as she did some research on the band for her interview tomorrow. I wasn't really paying attention as I was busy checking all my lenses were working.

"Yeah that's great"

"You aren't even listening to me are you?"

"No sorry I'm not"

"They're good looking too"

"My cameras are my only love"

"You won't even take a look?"

"Sorry far too busy"

"What am I going to do with you Jasey?"

-x-

"Come on Paige we are going to be late!"

"Jasey we are meeting a famous band soon, I'm going to at least try and look my best"

"If you don't hurry up there won't be a band to look your best for because we are going to miss them!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming"

"Right let's go"

Paige had organised her interview with the band's tour manager during one of the support's sets so we were so far running on time. By the time we got to the venue the doors were already open and the venue was filling up fast.

"Alright I have to go backstage for my interview so I'll meet up with you after the show, take some good photos and have fun!"

"See you later"

I watched as she made her way to the backstage door before showing my pass to the security guard at the door. Whoever these guys were they seemed to have dedicated fans, many girls. This was one of the biggest venues in New York and the show was completely sold out. As the supports took the stage I took some photos from various points in the venue, mainly to upload to my flicker.

After about 10 minutes of the last support leaving the stage, the crowd began to chant 'All Time Low' really loudly. The screams intensified as their intro began to fill the venue and finally the curtain dropped revealing the band as the opening song began. I took up my camera and began taking photos, being in between the barrier and the stage allowed me to get some real good ones.

For the first 3 songs I was looking at the band through the lens of my camera but already they were putting on a great show. All four of them were so energetic onstage, besides the looks it was no wonder they had sold out shows.

"New York City how you doing?" the leader singer shouted into the microphone. I laughed along with everyone else as a few causal jokes were tossed around between the singer and the guitarist while taking a couple more photos.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight to watch our shitty band, we're All Time Low and this next song's called Jasey Rae and it goes a lot like this"

I nearly dropped my camera at the mention of my name onstage; my ears had to be playing tricks on me. I had a song named after me? But there must have been a mistake. For the first time all night, I looked up at the stage properly without my camera. Standing before me was the people I had pushed to the back of my mine and tried to so desperately to forget about when I moved away from Baltimore. Alex had always told me that All Time Low would make itand now they were all living proof that they had.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally the moment you have all been waiting for!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

It took me a moment to recover from the slight trip down memory lane before getting my camera and taking some more photos. I was here to do my job, not worry about the past. I didn't move all the way back here to rekindle the past, I was here to focus on my career and that's exactly what I was going to do.

Once the show was over and the band had finally gone backstage I made my way to the back of the venue in hope of finding Paige, no such luck. Pulling out my cell I dialled her number.

"Hey Jase" she answered on the 3rd ring

"Where have you run off too?"

"I'm backstage; just show your pass to the security guards at the door. I've got a few more things to wrap up here and then we'll head home"

"Okay see you soon"

I didn't want to go backstage at the risk of running into one of the guys but I reluctantly showed security my pass and my way through the backstage area. The sooner Paige and I got out of here the better. I walked into a fairly large, but empty room. She had to be back here somewhere.

"Can I help you?" I whipped around to see Jack standing there

"Um I'm just looking for my friend, the one that interviewed you guys earlier"

"Oh yeah she's pretty cool, I think she is talking to our tour manager down the hall"

"Okay thanks"

"Wait hold up a sec" _shit_ I thought, this couldn't be good. "No freaking way, Jasey Rae Summers is that you?"

I sighed "in the flesh"

"Holy crap!" he ran up and pulled me into a hug

"You can let go now"

"Oh sorry" he pulled away and ran his fingers through his hair "so when did you get back?"

"Paige and I moved here about 2 days ago"

"Does anyone else know you are here?" I knew the hidden message behind that

"No and it's going to stay like that"

"But why"

"I lost contact with you all, I just don't see the need and you've all moved on"

"Alex may have Lisa now, but I know he still cares about you"

My heart kind of sunk at the mention of a girlfriend for some unknown reason. Of course he would have a girlfriend, it's been 5 years. I didn't expect him to hold onto the past forever.

"I don't care, I never intended to try and contact you when I came back here. I'm sorry"

"He'll want to see you"

"He doesn't even know I'm here"

"He's in the next room Jasey, just talk to him!"

"Look I really have to go here's my number so you can call or text me but nobody else can know, maybe I'll explain things more"

"Hey Jack have you seen my phone" I heard Alex call out

"And that's my cue to leave, bye Jack"

"Jasey wait..."

The door shut behind me before I could hear what he said after. I found Paige leaning against the backstage door checking her watch and phone.

"There you are! I was starting to think you'd gotten lost"

"Sorry I just ran into someone that's all"

"Let's go home now, I'm exhausted"

"Sounds like a good idea to me"

-x-

I texted Jack one or two times on the weekend, but not about anything really important. On Monday morning, with a fresh coffee and all my gear, I rocked up to the office ready for some work to distract me from what happened the other night. I had just got out of the lift when I saw all the guys from All Time Low talking to Chris and what looked like the other photographer I would be assisting. Crap! I had completely forgotten about the photoshoot! There goes the whole plan to avoid and never contact Alex. There was no way I could get out of this, unless it cost me my job. I took a deep breath and rounded the corner I had been hiding around and made my way to Chris with a half fake smile on my face.

"Ah Jasey there you are, this is Richard the photographer you will be assisting and hopefully learning from today. And this is Alex, Jack, Zack and Rian from All Time Low" Chris spoke. I finally turned to face the guys; shock was clearly registered on their faces like they'd seen a ghost, except for Jack of course. I gave them a quick smile to be polite infront of Chris.

"Alright if you'd all follow me down to the studio we have set up for the shoot, we'll get you all straight down to hair and make-up" Without another word I followed Richard, striking up a conversation with him so I didn't have to speak to any of the others.

I could tell they all wanted to talk to me, but thankfully they were taken straight to hair and make-up. I breathed a sigh of relief, we would all be so busy today, except for a lunch break in the middle, there would be barely anytime for a long conversation.

As they guys were getting ready, Richard and I as well as a few other assistants set up everything. While he was taking the photos, I would be monitoring the photos as soon as they appeared on the computer and hopefully getting a few pointers from Richard. The boys were dressed in casual suits, jackets and plaid and button up shirts, we were going for the casual but formal look for the shoot.

"Alright everyone, let's get started" Richard announced.

We all worked for approximately 2 hours for the first round of photos, where the whole band were in them, before stopping for a lunch break. Then the individual photos would commence after that. I grabbed some food off the table and retreated to the next room away from the now somewhat crowded studio.

"Well well well, it's a small world after all" I looked up to see Alex leaning against the doorway

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me; I know it's you Jasey"

"Fine, you guessed it"

"When did you get back?"

"Last week with my friend Paige"

"The English girl who interviewed us Friday night?" I nodded "so does that mean you were at the concert too?"

"Yes, right in front of you taking photos. Subtle song title you have their"

"I wrote it not long after you left"

"Look I didn't move back here in hopes of meeting you, I told Jack the other night that too. I never planned on ever seeing you again"

"But why? It's been 5 years"

"Because after I left we stopped talking and I decided to move on with my life Alex. So why don't you focus on the girlfriend you have now and not the one you used to date. I got up from my seat and walked straight past him to return to the studio, leaving him standing there dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>2 chapters in one night, I'm on a roll!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Alex must have talked to the others, because for the rest of the photoshoot they all seemed to get the hint that I wasn't too keen on talking to them. I did feel slightly bad, because the look on Alex's face clearly showed that I acted harshly towards him but he needed to get the hint. I felt a sense of relief wash over me as the photoshoot came to an end and All Time Low left, a bit reluctantly. Just after they'd left, I got a text from Jack

To: Jasey

From: Jack

_What time do you get off? I'll shout you a coffee _

To: Jack

From: Jasey

_I get off in another half an hour, and as long as you are shouting I'm down._

I didn't take us long to look over the photos we'd taken today and cleared the studio of all our equipment we used. Before I knew it was being swept into hugs by both Rian and Zack. Jack seemed to have forgotten to mention the little detail of them tagging along. We went to the coffee shop just near work where we all pretty much caught up with each other. It was fun and I'd forgotten how much I missed laughing and having a good time with them.

"We missed you Jasey" Jack said

"I know and I've missed you guys too, but it's…..hard"

"Just ignore the other idiot" Zack said

"Speaking of the other idiot I may, well um" Jack trailed off, a guilty look on his face

"You told him to come here didn't you?"

"Guilty"

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I grabbed my bag and got up to leave

"Come on Jasey just talk to him, get it over with"

"I tried this morning, and I don't want to again. I'll see you around"

Once out onto the street I collided with someone and fell to the ground. They held out their hand and helped me up. I looked up to see Alex, for a moment we didn't say anything but I realised he still had my hand and jerked it away.

"All I want to do is talk"

"Didn't we have this conversation this morning?"

"Yes but you are too stubborn"

"I'm not stubborn, I'm trying to live my life and you keep interrupting it. Do you want to know why I don't want to talk? For weeks I'd wait for you to reply to my calls, emails and texts but you never did. It was as though you' just stopped caring about me, and it freaking hurt. After enough crying I decided to forget about you and move on because clearly you already had"

"Jasey I'm sorry –" I cut him off

"Now you know, so just leave me alone"

I turned around on my heel and without looking back at him rushed home to the apartment. Paige was sitting on the couch watching TV when I got home.

"Why do guys always have to make things so complicated?"

"Why what happened?"

"Do you remember Alex who I dated in high school but then lost contact with?"

"Yeah, you got so pissed off with him"

"Well on Friday night I saw him for the first time in 5 years and then at the photoshoot today"

"But Friday we were" her eyes grew wider as she realised what I was saying "oh my god no way, Alex from All Time Low is the guy"

"I tried to tell him twice today that I was over him but he wouldn't listen"

"Men, when will they learn?"

"Exactly"

"But what about the others, they were or are your friends too"

"I know but we all live far too different lives"

"Then I guess you are just stuck with me for now" A knock on the door interrupted our conversation

"Jack?" I said answering it "how'd you get my address

"The lovely receptionist at your work couldn't resist my charm" I scoffed as he walked through the door.

"Jack you remember Paige right?"

"Yeah from Friday night"

"I'm sorry for walking out on you earlier, I didn't mean to"

"I actually came here to apologise to you"

"What for?"

"I told Alex to come when I shouldn't have, you're clearly pissed off with him and I shouldn't have tried to interfere"

"It's fine Jack"

"But do you think you'll talk to him?"

"I don't really know, when I'm ready to talk and when he's ready to finally listen properly"

"We are heading back to Baltimore tomorrow, we've got about 2 weeks until we have to go on the next tour so I guess I'll see you around"

"Bye Jack"

As soon as he'd left I collapsed on the couch, this is not the kind of stuff I intended on dealing with when we moved. Paige sat opposite me a slightly concerned look on her face

"I know that look, I'm fine okay"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes honestly I'm just a little annoyed that's all, but they are leaving New York so hopefully I'll never have to see him again"

The next day at work I made my way to my desk to begin going over the photos from the photoshoot. Out of the hundreds of photos we had taken, we know had to narrow it down to a select few that would make it to print.

"Oh Jasey hold up a sec" Isabelle said stopping me as I walked past her desk.

"What's up Iz?"

"These came for you" She handed me a small bouquet of flowers that were sitting on the desk "who are they from?" I checked the card, there was only a single sentence written on it.

_Peace offering? I'm sorry Jasey and I still want to talk._

The note wasn't signed but I knew who it was from, it didn't take a rocket scientist to work that one out.

"There's no name on it"

"Jasey has a secret admirer!"

"Something like that"

-x-

I spent the next 2 weeks focusing on work and forgetting about virtually anything else. Working with Richard was giving me was helping me improve and the opportunity to become a better photographer. Tonight the issue with All Time Low would be going to print and from tomorrow onwards would be distributed to the stores. Chris was proud of the article Paige had written on the band and the interview as well as my photos from the concert and Richard's from the photoshoot to accompany it. I was working late tonight, going through photos of various people in bands. They would be in an article on life in a band and touring for the next issue. I looked over at the clock and groaned, it was 11pm at night and I was still at working sitting at my desk. While writing a few things in my notebook, something fell onto to my desk.

"First two copies straight off the press, for you and Paige" Chris said

"Wow thank you so much"

"Just over 2 weeks here and you two are already thriving, keep up the good work and you'll go far"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having so much fun writing this!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Even though it was my day off, I still found myself getting up early and going for a run. I never used to be an overly active person but recently I found that running was a great way to clear my head and think about everything without getting stressed, in a way it was therapy to me.

Once I got back to the apartment I had a quick shower after getting all hot and sweaty, not a very attractive look. As I went back into my room I spied my copy of the magazine on my dressing table. I mentally cursed myself for the idea that just popped into my head, but I reached for my phone anyway.

To: Jack

From: Jasey

_I don't even know why I am asking this, but what's Alex's address?_

To: Jasey

From: Jack

_Is someone having a change of heart?_

To: Jack

From: Jasey

_A peace offering, are you going to give me the address?"_

It took a few more texts, but Jack finally gave me Alex's address after I promised to also stop by his place after I was done at Alex's. I grabbed the magazine, my bag and the car keys before leaving Paige a note and locking up. Even though we still caught the subway and cabs, we still had a car for when we were leaving the city's centre. It was going to take me 3 hours to get to Baltimore but I still had the rest of the day to get there.

Putting in Blink's greatest hits, I started the car and began my slight road trip. After 3 hours, I found myself driving past the '_Welcome to the city of Baltimore' _sign and the familiar streets I used to go up and down when I lived here. It didn't take me long to find the address Jack had given me. With the magazine in my hand, I got out of the car and knocked on the front door. I only waited for a few moments when the door opened revealing a slender brunette woman.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm here to drop something off to Alex"

"Sure come in" I followed her into the house and waited just near the kitchen

"Alex someone is here to see you"

"Coming" He stopped dead in his track as soon as he saw me "Jasey, what are you doing here?"

"A peace offering" I handed him over the magazine "first copy printed and I thought I'd give it to you"

"Um Jasey is an old friend" he explained to the girl "Jasey this is Lisa, my girlfriend"

"It's nice to meet you" I said

"Same here" I knew she was faking the politeness; she must have known Alex wasn't telling the whole truth.

"Jack didn't mention you lived with someone, so I should get going"

"Wait I still want to talk to you"

"But I've got nothing else to say to you anymore so please just stop trying. Goodbye Alex, Lisa"

I left without another word and made the short drive to Jack's house that he shared with Rian and of course Kara. For some unknown reason I felt like crying, but I guess that was one of the many perks of being a girl and having too many emotions.

"JASEY!" I flinched when I heard my name being screamed. Before I could even turn around properly I was wrapped up into an embrace. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Kara" For a moment we just stood there on the front lawn hugging. A few stray tears fell down my cheeks but mainly from being so happy.

"Rian I think your girlfriend now bats for the other team" Kara and I broke our hug to see Jack and Rian standing at the front door watching us.

"Don't worry, she's all yours" I said to Rian.

"Now that the sappy reunion is over let's go inside and have some fun"

It was good catching up with Kara, Rian and Jack without having to worry about Alex or anything else for that matter. I didn't know when I would be seeing them again, so it was good to spend time with them today.

"It's getting late, I should probably be getting back and I still have to drive"

"You can stay here if you'd like" Jack offered

"No it's okay I told Paige I'd be back for the night"

"It was good seeing you again" Kara said hugging me

"Same to you"

"Come back soon!" I waved to them before driving off to endure a long trip ahead of me.

On the drive home I thought a lot about virtually everything, the last few weeks had been so crazy for me and I had little spare time to just think. I felt slightly bad for what I had said to Alex but he needed to get the message. Whatever we had was over a long time ago and I don't want to talk to him anymore. It was harsh, but necessary otherwise he would try to keep talking to me. Maybe one day I'll be ready to be his friend again, but not right now.

-x-

"Finally you're home" Paige said from the living room as I closed the door behind me. I had left Jack's place far too late and it was now nearly 11 at night.

"I know I stayed a little longer than expected at Jack's, but only about 5 minutes at Alex's place"

"How'd that go?"

"Okay, I told him I had nothing to say to him anymore and he should stop trying. I know it hurt him to hear me say that but he needed to hear it"

"Maybe one day you'll be able to be friends at least"

"Eventually"

"That reminds me, I spoke to Chris today and he said he had another great task for us. He told me what it was and that we both need to speak to him tomorrow to get a full briefing"

"So what is it?"

"Brace yourself but we are going on Warped Tour!"

"No way! Holy shit this is amazing, but just the Jersey show right?"

"This is where it gets even better. Usually Chris would just send two people to the Jersey show and a short article would be written about it but this year he wanted to do something totally different. He's going to get us to follow the whole tour, document everything with a camera, write about it and then all the live shows!" For a moment I was totally speechless but quickly recovered

"OH MY GOD! WE ARE GOING ON WARPED TOUR!"


	16. Chapter 16

Excited and full of energy the next morning, I got up early and went for another run before we had to meet Christ at 11. Paige always took forever in the mornings to get ready so I usually got up early than her just so I wouldn't be late. On the way back from my run I got us both coffees and chocolate croissants for breakfast, it was what we considered brain food.

"Come in girls, take a seat" Chris said as we knocked on the door

"now as you know this year instead of just having a team at the one show on Warped Tour we'd like for you two girls to follow the whole entire tour documenting everything and then we will run a piece about it, are you both willing to do this?"

"Absolutely!" we said together

"Great, now for the trip you will be sharing a smaller tour bus, it's all expenses paid and we will also be giving you a company credit card each to pay for everything else. We'll give you a video camera so you can record everything throughout the whole trip and then of course you will bring your own equipment needed"

"This is so great, when is the first show?"

"June 16 in Salt Lake City, that gives us just under 2 weeks to prepare everything for the both of you"

"Thank you so much for choosing us"

"No worries, I have a lot of paperwork to get through now but I'll talk to you again another time about the final details"

"I still can't believe we are going on the entire warped tour!" Paige said that night

"It's like a dream come true, let's look up the line-up. We are basically going to be spending close to two months with these bands"

"Good idea!" Paige set her tea down while she grabbed her laptop and typed in the warped tour website. As soon as she'd clicked the line up my face fell, right up the top was All Time Low.

"Well that blows" I said

"We can totally avoid them, well just him actually"

"For nearly two months?"

"Maybe not, I was just trying to be sympathetic"

"That makes more sense now"

I could _try _to avoid him for two months, couldn't I?

-x-

"Warped Tour here we come!" I said as Paige and I made our way through the New York City airport. Instead of flying out really early on the morning of the first show we'd decided to get a flight for the afternoon before. It was going to be a 4 hour flight and we weren't really morning people.

The heat hit us as soon as we arrived in Salt Lake City, but that didn't bother us. From sitting on the plane for hours we'd worked up quite some energy and were on a high. Once we'd left the airport we went to go collect the van we'd be sleeping and driving around in for the next 2 months. Although Chris said if needed we'd be able to use the company credit cards to check into hotels.

For our first night we decided to check into a hotel, as we didn't feel like going straight to the venue. There would already be some bands there, but for one night it would be nice to sleep in proper beds.

"2 months. 2 freaking months on this amazing tour, I hope I can hook up with someone" Paige said to me as we made our way to our room

"Trust you to say that"

"Oh come on Jasey! We are going to be surrounded by gorgeous men for weeks and be on an almost friendship bases with them, you can't tell me you don't want to hook up with someone?"

"Maybe" I said with a guilty tone

"Knew it!"

The next day our excitement grew as we turned up before the gates opened, already people were lining up for what was going to be a long, fun and tiring day. Paige had the video camera and I had my bag filled with everything I would need for the day. We decided in our video at the end of the tour would be just stuffed we had filmed of us, the bands and the festival in general with no dialogue, just a random song over the top. It would look great once it was edited.

"Jasey!" I turned around to see who'd called me name and saw Jack standing there with Alex and Lisa, a massive grin on his face. Alex and Lisa, well I couldn't really tell what kind of look they had.

"What up Barakat?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you' only do the New York show"

"Nope, both Paige and I are going to be on the whole tour courtesy of AP"

"Holy shit that's great! Kara is here too, it's the old gang again"

"I wouldn't go as far as saying that, but close enough" Alex was silent the whole time, but I knew he wanted to talk to me.

"So when are you guys onstage?" Paige asked

"Not until 5pm but we have our signing earlier and then we're just gonna chill at our merch tent or around the venue"

"We'll see you around then" I said

Later in the day I split with Paige and wandered around the venue by myself checking out other bands sets and taking a couple of photos. At least one of us had to be working, I'm sure Paige was off flirting with someone, but I wasn't really interested.

"Jasey, hey"

"Oh hi Lisa"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Stay away from Alex okay"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I'm not stupid. I can see the way he looks at you"

"Look Lisa there is nothing going on between us"

"That's what they all say, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay the hell away or else" with that she turned on her heel and left me standing there gaping at what she had just said to me.


	17. Chapter 17

I brushed off the encounter with Lisa, not letting it get to be at all. I just found it funny that she thought I was still interested in Alex, people these days. I continued taking photos throughout the day, only seeing Paige a few times. At first I wasn't going to, but I decided to go watch All Time Low' set.

They were playing on the mainstage and so far had the biggest turn out of the day. There were literally hundreds of girls and a few guys surrounding the stage waiting for the band to come onstage. As I made my way to between the barrier and stage, the crowd cheered and screamed as the band ran onstage. It wasn't until their 2nd song began did Alex notice that I was standing there.

"This next one is from our new record, Dirty Work. It's out next week so make sure you check it out and buy a copy, it's called Heroes!" He shouted to the crowd

I stayed until the end of their set and made my through the crowd to move onto the next band that was playing.

"Jasey wait up!" Jack said falling into step with me

"Nice set"

"Thanks, get any good photos?"

"Sure did, take a look" I gave him my camera so he could go through the photos

"Wow these are so good! Can I give you a hug?"

"In your dreams, you are all sweaty"

"You're no fun"

"Oh trust me I am, you'll just never know because you are my friend"

"That's gross Jasey"

"I didn't think you'd pick up on that"

"I'm not totally stupid, but hey wanna come drinking with us tonight?"

"I think I'll pass but maybe another time"

By the end of the first day I was exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep before heading to the next show early tomorrow morning

-x-

The first week of Warped Tour was a blur, but the most fun I'd had in years. Everyone on the tour, crew and band members, we some of the nice people and we all got along really well. We were all on this tour for 2 months so it was good to know that everyone pretty much got along with each other. A lot of the bands had already toured together so there were already heaps of established friendships. Paige and I were having the time of our lives being a part of everything.

Kara and Lisa had both returned home after the first 3 shows, but would be back at the shows closer to Baltimore. They had jobs that they could only get so much time off to stay with their friends. I was just glad Lisa was gone and I didn't have her glaring at me every time I saw her.

"Want to go over to All Time Low's bus tonight?"

"Not particularly but it sounds like I don't have a choice"

"Well we won't be really going on the bus, just near it. Everyone is just gathering around it for a few drinks and a good time to pretty much celebrate the first week of the tour"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place, sure I'll come"

"Awesome!"

Once night time had fallen, I followed Paige as she navigated us through the buses until we had got to the right one. There were already heaps of people there by the time we arrived with drinks in their hands and having a good time.

"Here you go ladies, it's on the house" Jack said handing us both a beer

"Such a gentleman" Paige said, I just rolled my eyes.

"I'll leave you guys to it" I said walking off "Is anyone sitting here?" I gestured to the seat next to a guy sitting by himself.

"No, it's all yours. I'm Chris Drew by the way"

"Jasey, it's nice to meet you"

"So what are you doing on this tour? I've seen you around quite a bit"

"I'm a photographer for AP magazine"

"Enjoying the tour so far?"

"It's different, I'm not used to living in a van but so far it's good"

"You get used the living conditions pretty quickly but it is nice to go home to your own place"

I sat and talked to Chris for a while about pretty much everything and anything. Music, people, careers just to name a few. Our personalities just kind of clicked and he had a great sense of humour. I could tell he'd had more drinks than me, as his words started to slur. I'd a few and was only slightly tipsy. As the night went on, more people had left for their own buses until there were only about 20 of us left.

"seeing how there is only a few of us left why don't we head out to the nearest club and have a great time" a very loud and nearly drunk Jack announced. Everyone, except for a few agreed with him and slowly everyone started to get up and leave.

"Are you coming out with us Jasey?" Chris asked me. I really wanted to say yes but I didn't.

"Not tonight, but definitely next time"

"Alright, see you around then"

It was only when they had all left did I realise that Paige had the keys to the van. I would be locked out until she returned, which wouldn't be until almost dawn.

"Aren't you heading back to your van?" I turned and saw Alex picking up a few beer bottles and chucking them in the bin nearby

"I would, but Paige just left with the only set of keys. I kind of forgot that she had them"

"Well if you want you can crash on our bus for the night" Normally I would have said no but I wasn't going to sit outside in the dark by myself all night

"That'd be good, thanks"

I sculled the beer in my hand and followed him onto the bus, I managed to not trip up the bus even though I was tipsy and starting to feel the effect of the drinks I already had.

"I'd get you a drink, but it looks like everyone already drank the beer and all I can find is a bottle of tequila"

"That's good enough for me, tequila shots for the win" We both sat down in the back lounge as Alex poured as both a shot each.

"Bottoms up" I said taking the shot all in one go.

"I'm gonna feel this in the morning" Alex said

"At all the university parties I used to go to we used to play this game. You had to tell a confession and then drink a shot. The aim was pretty much to tell as many as you could before passing out"

"That sounds dumb but fun at the same time"

"Okay I'll go first. I've had at least 5 one night stands" I took another shot and waited for Alex to go

"Well well well I never thought I'd hear that from you, I've cheated on my last 2 girlfriends"

The first couple of confessions were harmless and just joking around, but as we played on they starting getting slightly personal, not that I could really control what I was saying.

"I have a good one" I laughed "okay within 3 months of moving to London, I got over you and even tossed out everything I owned that had to do with you" I continued to laugh as I drank the shot. Alex's face had fallen slightly and his expression unreadable.

"Even though it's been 5 years, I still love you"

"Really? What about Lisa?"

"A few weeks ago I thought I was totally in love with her, but now since you got back I have no idea"

"I've dated and slept with countless guys, but since you have never truly loved the person" I said quietly.

"Does that explain why you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you!"

"Really so you don't talk to me and avoid me for fun?"

"Well maybe if you didn't try to talk about the non-existent 'us' I wouldn't have to"

"That's not the real reason"

"Oh yes it…" Alex pressing his lips to mine cut me off from the argument I was trying to win. I pulled away from him breathless. "I forgot what I was going to say"

"Good" he grinned.

He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me as I kissed him again. As I straddled his stomach, I slipped off my shirt and tossed it aside. My heart was racing as we continued to kiss and more clothing was removed. I let out a quiet moan as he ran his hand seductively up my thigh. Alex removed his shirt and pulled off my pants as well.

"What's Lisa going to say about this?"

"what she doesn't know won't hurt her" he said

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens :O <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

I woke up the next morning tired and hungover from last night, I didn't want to get up so I rolled over. The sheets rubbed against my bare skin making me realise I'd woken up from another one night stand.

"No fucking way" I said when I realised who was laying right next me. I could only remember bits and pieces from last night but somehow we must have made it back to Alex's bunk and fell asleep. I poked my head out to see if anyone else was awake, which thank god no one was. I wrapped the top sheet around my body and quietly made my way to the back longue to find my clothes and get changed. I quickly slipped on my clothes and put the sheet back in Alex's bunk.

"Jasey?" Alex said waking up and rubbing his eyes "what are you doing?"

"Doing what I should have done last night, leaving"

Before he could respond I walked off the bus and back to our van. Paige was fast asleep and didn't wake up when I got there. I decided it was a good idea to get some sleep before we had to leave for the next show.

-x-

I still felt so hungover and tired later in the day as Paige and I walked around the venue filming a few things. It wouldn't hurt if we had just one lazy day since we were both feeling like shit.

"I forgot to ask you earlier but how was the club?" I asked Paige as we took up 2 seats near our van.

"It was so much fun, you should have come and I got a bit close to Jack too"

"How close?"

"I only kissed him a few times from what I remember nothing really too serious. What about you?"

"Oh you know nothing really exciting"

"Please I know that look; you are so guilty about something"

"I'm not I swear okay"

"Jasey"

"Paige"

"Just tell me!"

"Fine!" I sighed "After you left I realised you had the key to the van, then Alex offered for me to stay on their bus until the morning. We played the confession game with a bottle of tequila and before I knew it I'm waking up next to him completely naked.

"Oh my god you didn't?"

"I admit it's not one of my proudest moments"

"So what does this mean?"

"Nothing, he has a girlfriend and I'm just the one night stand"

"Oh Jasey"

"I don't care, but you just can't say anything, not even to Jack"

"I won't I promise"

"Thank you"

It didn't occur to me until I'd talked to Paige about what happened last night with Alex did I realise how terrible the whole situation was. I know it was bad from the start, but I had a really horrible feeling in my stomach. I'd had one night stands before but never with someone in a relationship. But in the end it wasn't going to be me who had to tell Lisa, that was Alex's problem.

"Are you going to try and avoid me for the rest of the tour?" Alex said sitting down next to me not long after Paige had left to go check out another band's set.

"That would be the plan Alex, but you're making it difficult right now"

"Look about what happened…." I cut him off

"What happened last night was a mistake and never should have happened, so just don't mention it to anyone and drop it"

"Jasey I'm sorry I…"

"God you're so stupid! We had sex that's it, just plain casual sex that means absolutely nothing. You have a girlfriend okay so just leave me alone!"

I didn't even bother to look back at Alex; I just wanted to get away from him right now. I really didn't want Lisa to ever find out because I was going to be so dead right now. Today was going from bad to worse and right now I just wanted to get away from everything. I texted Jack telling him that I was going to meet him on their bus because I needed to talk to him.

"Welcome to my office, take a seat"

"I could do with a hug that would be better" He seemed to sense that something was wrong and got up from the couch to hug me. I felt slightly better as I pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?"

"I've screwed up, badly and I just really wanted to talk to someone other than Paige"

"What did you do?"

"Became a slut overnight, I…I slept with Alex"

"Shit"

"Alex won't tell Lisa but I know she's going to find out, that always happens and when she does I'm dead"

"Don't blame yourself, just blame Alex; I do most of the time"

"Oh I do, but the blame is fairly equal in this situation"

"There isn't much you can do now"

"I can just hope that I am nowhere near Lisa when she does find out"

"You and me both"

-x-

By the end of the day I was ready to drop and sleep for weeks, right now I really wanted to go home to our apartment but if I wanted to keep my job I was stuck on this tour. It was a slight dilemma but I was going to have to deal with it.

"You look like you've had a rough day" I heard someone say but when I looked around I couldn't see anyone. Whoever it was laughed "I'm up here" I looked up to see Chris sitting on a branch in the tree.

"What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking, it's quite peaceful up here, care to join me?"

"Why not" I climbed up the first few branches with ease and grabbed onto Chris's hand as he helped me to where he was sitting.

"Want to talk about whatever is bothering you?"

"Not really but that's for the offer" We sat there in silence and watched as everybody walked past us sitting up there, not even noticing.

"Want some?" Chris said offering me the cigarette he'd just lit

"Sure why not" I took it from him and took a few puffs before giving it back. I'd smoked at parties before and by now was used to it without getting fully addicted, even to weed as well.

"It's good to just sit up here away from everything and relax" I said feeling slightly happier from the cigarette.

"Come with me, I know a place where we can have some fun"

* * *

><p><strong>so what's everyone thinking so far?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

I laughed as I let Chris take me by the hand and lead me through the venue, it was already dark and that made it much more exciting sneaking around through the shadows. We made it to the other side far away from the buses. Although there was still security patrolling the venue, just in case.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I told you, some place fun"

We walked for a little bit longer until we stopped outside a large building that I didn't even know was here. It was at the very far edge and would have been blocked off from everyone today. Chris opened the door and I continued to let him drag me along.

"An indoor pool, really? What if we get caught?"

"We would have had a good time regardless" I watched as he kicked off his shoes and took off his shirt.

"You're crazy"

"Only a little bit" he grinned at me and then jumped into the pool with his ¾ jeans still on. I sat down on the edge of the pool with my legs dangling in the water and laughed at his slight stupidity. He swam up to me and put his arms either side of me.

"Aren't you getting in? The waters nice"

"I'm stuck in a little bit of a dilemma; I don't have my bikini with me"

"Well I can fix that" I let out a small scream as he grabbed my hands and pulled me into the water fully clothed.

"That was uncalled for" I said once I'd resurfaced near him

"Just be glad the water isn't freezing cold"

"I would definitely kill you if that was the case"

"Now my clothes are sticking to me, good one"

"You could always take them off"

"Ha you'd like that wouldn't you"

"I'm not going to answer that"

"Fine then" I carefully pulled off my shirt and chucked it on the edge of the pool, leaving me with just a bra on up the top. "Happy?" He just laughed

"Like I said before, I'm not going to answer"

"That is just spoiling the fun"

We swam around for what seemed like hours, we were both having too much fun talking and swimming to get out and go back to where the buses were.

"We should probably go, it's late" I swam over to the edge with Chris right beside me

"Not that I want to" He got out before me and then helped me out. I covered my chest, but mainly because I was wearing only a bra and freezing.

"Why did you have to pull me in? Now all my clothes are soaked" I frowned slightly

"Here take mine" He threw me his t-shirt and I pulled it on.

"Come on let's get back"

Chris put his arm around my shoulder as we walked back laughing loudly but also trying to be quiet at the same time.

"Thank you for the distraction, I needed it"

"You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow" He leaned in and kissed me lightly before turning to head back to his bus.

I woke up in a better mood than the day before; spending last night with Chris took my mind off everyone that was going on right now. Paige was dragging me with her to go see Jack at their bus because it was so much bigger than our shitty van for just the 2 of us.

"What's up ladies?"

"Dying from the heat" I said collapsing on the couch next to him

"Suck it up princess" Jack said

"You're so mean to me"

I didn't pay too much attention to the conversation Jack and Paige were having, I wasn't bothered enough to. Since I had this side of the couch to myself, I spread my legs out and lay down. The lack of sleep I'd had in the past 2 days was taking its toll on me. I woke up about an hour; there was no sign of Paige or Jack. Reluctantly I got up from the couch; if they weren't here I might as well leave. I wasn't watching where I was going and nearly ran into Alex in the front lounge

"Careful" He'd placed his hand just below my shoulder to steady me but recoiled it almost immediately. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine"

"I mean for everything"

"Whatever I don't care, good luck trying to explain it to Lisa when she's back on the tour in 3 weeks"

"Jasey"

"I don't want to hear it, can you just accept what happened and that I'm totally fine"

"But you aren't" what he said caught me off guard.

"Wouldn't you like to know" I moved past him and walked off the bus

Alex was right, I wasn't okay. Ever since seeing him again I was having mixed feelings towards him every time I saw him. I wasn't sure whether I still liked or hated him. Then getting drunk and have sex with him has just made things even more complicated. I should just start batting for the other team and be done with men altogether.

-x-

"Ready for another adventure?"

"Chris, you scared me"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"Well that depends on where it is"

"Stage B, to watch my set"

"I'd love to, lead the way"

The perks of having a press pass meant that I didn't have to wait in the sun for Never Shout Never to come onstage. I could chill under the shade where security stood. When they did finally take to the stage I tried to take as many photos as I could, but I was so distracted by Chris and the music. Compared to All Time Low, it was slower and simpler but still captured your attention at the same time. I stood there with the biggest grin on my face each time Chris looked my way, I had the rest of the tour to get photos, no harm done in watching.

"You guys were all so great!"

"Thank you glad that you enjoyed it"

"How could I not"

"I have to say last night was better than that though"

"Definitely" I laughed at the put on cheesiness of our conversation

"We should do it again"

"Shame there is no pool at this venue"

"Damn there goes our night"

"We should go out tomorrow seeing how there's no show tomorrow"

"that's not a bad idea, I could do with a day where I'm not stuck on our bus"

* * *

><p><strong>It's a filler so that's why its slightly boring but yeah<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chris and I spent the day wandering around San Francisco, neither of us too sure of what we wanted to do for the day. I'd never been to the city before now, so it was nice to walk around. It was good to finally get away from the busy life of the tour; you could tell everyone was in desperate need of a day off. I'd gotten a few texts from Paige and the others but ignored them, it was my day off and I was going to enjoy it.

"This is nice, just hanging out not having to worry about anything" I said to Chris as we sat down in a café waiting for our order.

"I love being on tour, but yeah you're right"

"It's so hot today though, I'm practicality dying here"

"We could find a pool?"

"What are you a water bug?"

"Something like that"

"I vote we go check out the beach"

After many wrong turns, asking countless people for directions and some bickering we found the beach. I immediately kicked off my shoes and dropped my bag as I ran for the water with Chris right behind me. The coolness of the water hit straight away as the waves lapped over my feet, I wasn't going in any further with clothes on.

"What's the matter, afraid of a little water?"

"Definitely not, I'd just prefer not to get drenched while fully clothed"

"So it wouldn't be nice if I did this?" before I could ask what he meant he leant down and splashed me causing me to squeal slightly.

"That's not fair!"

"I don't play fair"

He continued to splash water at me as I attempted to run away from him, getting even more soaked in the process. I laughed as he caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me down into the water.

"I hate you" I laughed as I ran my fingers through my now wet hair "I'm freezing now"

"Here" he pulled me close to his now bare chest, into a warm embrace "better?"

"Much, thank you" I said pulling away from him slightly. In a spur of the moment decision I brought my lips to his. He smiled against my mouth and kissed me back as I put my arms around his neck.

"We should probably get back, unless you want to get a cold" he whispered into my ear

"Good idea"

-x-

We got back to the buses late afternoon, by then our clothes were almost dry. I was in desperate need of a shower.

"Looks like someone had a good afternoon" Paige said falling into step with Chris and I

"We did, what about you, get up to anything interesting?"

"Along those lines" she grinned slightly "We're going out clubbing again tonight and this time you are coming with"

"I knew there was an ulterior motive to this conversation, but fine I'll come"

"Yay!"

"But first I need a shower"

Dressed in a red dress that clung to my body in all the right places and black heels to match, I met up with Paige before we headed to the club to meet up with everyone else.

"Paige, Jasey over here!" Jack called to us from a booth in the corner; Alex was beside him much to my dismay.

"Hey boys" Paige said greeting everyone, her hug with Jack last a little longer. Shaking off Alex's stare I sat down next to Chris and began to relax a little, we were in for a fun night of partying. My mind was a mess right now and this was the night I was going to drink my worries away. With each drink I took, I could feel my better judgement slowly slip away.

"Let's go dance!" Paige said after a few rounds of drinks. She grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him to the dance floor with Chris and I right behind them.

Chris put his arms comfortably on my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. Our hips moved rhythmically in time to the music as we moved around other people on the dance floor. I grinned as Chris ran his hands up and down the sides of my body and gently kissed my neck. I went to grab another drink but Chris grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me close to his chest, I couldn't help but laugh at his persistence.

"You look lovely tonight" he whispered in my ear, I felt my cheeks become hotter and was sure I'd gone crimson.

As he twirled me around and brought me back to him I couldn't help but feel as though someone was watching me, I was right. From the booth we had just left I could see Alex shooting daggers with his stare at the two of us. His eyes met mine and for a second all I wanted to do was let go of Chris and run over to him but I shook the thought away as he adverted his eyes. As we became even more lost in the music I glanced over to make sure Alex was watching me again and I pulled Chris my his shirt to my lips. Our lips moved in sync and for a moment I forgot about everything. We both pulled away breathless and I smirked as I watched Alex roll his eyes and make his way over to the bar.

"Wanna get out of here?" Chris asked. I searched the crowd to find Paige; she was full on grinding against Jack while shoving her tongue down his throat. Looks like she'd be fine for the rest of the night.

"Yeah let's go" I said taking his hand

With Chris leading the way, we both walked back in our drunken state to the bus Chris was staying on. As soon as we walked up the steps, I pulled Chris into a kiss that was more lust and want. He backed me into a wall and ran a hand up my leg as I tangled my fingers in his hair. I titled my head back slightly as his hands explored by body even more. _This isn't right_ my mind was practicality screaming at me. _He's not Alex,_ Chris was lusting all over me and I was thinking about Alex, this wasn't right. _Alex, Alex, Alex_. Shit.

"No" I said pushing Chris hand down as began to unzip my dress "not like this" He nodded and stepped away from me. I composed myself, straightening my dress and running my hands through my hair.

"I'll see you tomorrow Chris" I kissed him on the cheek and stepped off the bus into the slight breeze outside.

I took off my heels and walked barefoot to the van contemplating the night's events. Did I really like Chris or was it a way to get back at Alex? I sighed, I had no idea what was going on but I had horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Guilt and regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates I've been so busy with school. Also I'd like to inform you that I'm going to delete the other ATL story because in all honestly I have no idea what to do with it. But don't worry when I'm with this story I'll make one similar to it where they are still in high school as well. <strong>

**leave me a review and I don't mind feedback in my tumblr ask either :)**


	21. Chapter 21

"My head hurts" Paige groaned collapsing on the mattress beside me

"Did you just get it?"

"Uh yeah" she said with a crooked smile

"Do I want to know what you were doing?"

"It's up to you, but maybe not"

"How the hell did you not get caught on the bus?"

"Who said we did it on the bus" she said playing with her hair to avoid looking at me

"You dirty skank!" I exclaimed but laughed as her cheeks went slightly red "so where was this classy place?"

"An alley way"

"Nice"

"Shut up, we weren't exactly sober"

"No, last time I checked you were completely drunk"

"It was worth it"

"I get it! I don't want details" I said throwing a pillow at her but she managed to dodge it

"Right now I could do with 2 pain killers and sleep for an eternity"

We cured our hangovers with painkillers and caffeine, neither of us wanted to leave the van but walking around in the fresh air could do us some good. I swear I'd never had this much to drink in my life, I knew how to party but this was crazy.

-x-

Three weeks of the tour went by since the night we went out clubbing. Chris and I had gotten closer yet I wasn't sure what our relationship was, if you could even call it one. I liked him, a lot but my head was a crazy place to be right now and I had mixed feelings about everything. Paige and Jack were hitting it off pretty well, they weren't official but they might as well be. Every time you saw them together they were holding hands and doing the couple stuff that made me want to puke. As for Alex, I had no idea what was going on but every time he saw Chris and I together he would get this look in his eye despite his face being expressionless, jealousy. That night at the club made me think, what was I really doing with Chris and did I still have feelings for Alex?

"This tour is going so fast, I don't want it to end" I said entwining my fingers with Chris's as we walked around the current venue

"Neither do I, but I really could do with a break and a good night's sleep"

"I second that" I grinned as he pulled me closer and leant in for a kiss

"Whoa, get a room!" Paige said running up to us, settling in between us

"We were fine until you interrupted us" I told her "is there a specific reason you're here?"

"Actually yes, there is" she chewed at her lip slightly

"Spit it out then"

"Lisa's back"

"Fuck"

I'd forgotten in the last few weeks that Lisa would eventually be back, this were already going crazy in the situation I'd put myself in but now they were about to get a whole lot worse. The gut wrenching feeling was back, Lisa was going to find out and all hell was going to break loose. Ignoring Chris's attempts to find out what Paige meant, I left them both standing there and marched off to All Time Low's bus to sort out some unfinished business.

"Jasey?" Alex said quizzically as I stepped onto the bus

"So I heard Lisa's back"

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed "yeah, what are we going to do?"

"We?" I managed to choke out "oh there is no we in this situation because she's _your_ girlfriend"

"She's going to go insane when she finds out"

"Isn't she already" I mumbled, he didn't hear.

"Whether you like it or not she's going to find out, so you might as well tell her"

I fell back onto the couch and crossed my legs waiting for him to answer. He leant against one of the benches and stared at me contently, I could almost feel him look me up and down.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and adverted his eyes.

"Sorry"

"Clearly you aren't going to sort this out so I'm going to get back to Chris and…" Alex cut me off before I could finish

"What do you see in him?" He blurted out before I could leave the lounge

"Excuse me?"

"You're clearly just messing around with him"

"Oh you are unbelievable"  
>"All you have been doing these past few weeks is leading him on to make me jealous"<p>

"I have not!"

"He's a fucking stoner anyway; I don't even know why you would bother"

"Believe it or not but whatever you think doesn't bother me and effect my decisions"

"He's not even good enough for you!"

"And you are?"

He pursed his lips and sighed "I never said that"

"Oh but it was sure implied, just because we had sex does not mean you own me!"

"You what?" Both of us jumped and turned to see Lisa standing in the door way with a shocked look on her face, if looks could kill I would be six feet under in a second.

"Lisa I…" Alex started to say something but stopped what could he say?

"Did you really cheat on me Alex?" She franticly looked between Alex and I as though we were playing a sick joke on her and it wasn't true. He nodded his head as he became suddenly interested in the floor.

"I'll leave you to it" I grinned slightly while shoving past a still shocked Lisa and walked off the bus. I could hear yelling but just kept walking away.

"What is that all about?" Paige asked

"Lisa knows" I said simply

"Oh shit!"

"What's going on?" Chris asked. I really should tell him what happened between Alex and I but I just couldn't bring myself to right now. It was a gutless move I know.

"Nothing, it's not important"

"You fucking slut" I heard as I whipped around just in time to see Lisa swinging a fist at me before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so it's getting even more interesting now <strong>

**I said I'd delete the other yet I still haven't haha**


End file.
